Gas Grenade
A gas grenade is a handheld weapon that delivers a cloud of noxious gas. Depending on the chemical used, the fumes may irritate mucus membranes (e.g. eyes and nose) or skin, or may have more serious effects such as rendering victims unconscious or dead. Grenades that use toxic chemicals are banned by international law, but may still see illegitimate use. Modern police and military forces may use non-lethal tear gas to disperse crowds or incapacitate combatants. Battlefield 2 Tear Gas is a gadget available to the class in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. The gas rounds are chambered in a 37mm launcher. The tear gas launcher acts like a standard 40mm grenade launcher with the same range and arc. Unlike the 40mm rounds, the gas rounds isn't detonated upon impact instead it delays about 3 seconds to detonate and emit gas affected area, any players caught within the radius of the affected area will experience heavy visual distortion and loud coughing which last for 25 seconds, unless they are wearing a . The gas affected area last for 5 seconds. Gallery 800px-BF2GasGun.JPG|The player aiming the Tear gas launcher Tear gas effect.png|The player is being effected by the gas Battlefield Hardline A Gas Grenade is a tear gas weapon featured in Battlefield Hardline. The caused effects can be nullified with a gas mask. Upon exposure to the gas, players will receive constant damage as well as an effect similar to suppression while within the cloud, allowing it to inevitably kill those who are continuously afflicted. The gas also doubles any damage taken for those affected by it, making it further useful for clearing out enemies, as any stragglers will be much easier to kill. While the Gas Grenade is an available option for grenades, it is also able to be used as a secondary weapon for Counter Attack Trucks, being shot out in a similar manner to a 40mm Grenade. While providing the same effect, the gas grenade effectively has a much larger range. Due to its suppression effects, the gas grenade is a great tool for crowd control, allowing players to flush enemies from tight places and force engagement. Gallery BFHL gasgrenade.png|The beta image of the Gas Grenade Battlefield 1 |kit = |slot = Grenade |damage = 15 per second |duration = 15 seconds |radius = |effect = *Inflicts gradual damage and suppression *Countered by using a gas mask }} The Gas Grenade is a gadget featured in Battlefield 1 and was first seen during the Battlefield 1 reveal trailer. It is modeled after the Mk.V CN Gas Grenade. Upon detonating, a cloud of poison gas that lasts for 15 seconds is spread around the point of release. Obscuring vision, inflicting suppression, and depleting health of non-friendlies (at the rate of 15 health per second), it can only be countered with the Gas Mask which is available for all standard infantry kits. The grenade is effective in area control and will kill enemies who fail to don their gas masks. Due to forcing players to wear masks in order to avoid the gas's lethality, it also has the added benefit of reducing long range combat by those within the gas cloud as the mask does not allow players to aim down sights, favoring weapons that have good hipfire accuracy. Teammates do not take damage, but will still cough and suffer reduced vision. It is not possible to distinguish between gas deployed by friendlies from that of the enemy except by a grenade indicator. Since the Sentry Kit does not offer the use of a gas mask, gas grenades are a very effective way to take down a Sentry. Cavalry kits offer gas masks but players must first dismount from their horses to equip them. Horses themselves are also vulnerable to gas. Players in tanks are protected while they remain inside (and can equip a gas mask while inside), but occupants of all other vehicles may take damage if not wearing a mask. Gas Grenades may also be dispensed by other means; launched in shell forms from the St. Chamond's Gas Assault Package, mortar shells fired from Mortar Artillery Trucks, and the Gas Emitter on certain vehicles. Additionally, in the Battlefield 1: Apocalypse expansion, players can use the Livens Projector to fire a barrage of gas canisters onto an objective. Gallery BF1 MustardCloud.jpg|Gas cloud exploding in front of the player during the reveal trailer BF1 Gas Mask.PNG|Equipping the Gas Mask as the cloud spreads. Trivia Battlefield 2 *The gas grenade launcher is the Federal Riot Gun. Battlefield 1 * The gas contained in the grenade (as well as the one of the Gas Emitter) is most likely a mixture of chlorine and phosgene, widely used as a chemical weapon during WWI. This is evident by the green color of the gas, known to the German language as Grünkreuz (Green Cross). ** This exact mixture was also used by the Entente, but it was rather known as White Star. * Although tear gas doesn't appear in Battlefield 1, unlike in Battlefield 2, lachrymatory agents were also widely used in World War 1. External Link *Federal riot gun in Wikipedia Category:Grenades Category:Chemical weapons Category:Grenades of Battlefield Hardline Category:Grenades of Battlefield 1